Changed Game
by Bayonate
Summary: The game has been changed, so what is on Floor 99?
1. Chance

**I honestly do not know much about SAO after the 1** **st** **season, so I would appreciate any help with lore and such. I plan for this story to only reside in Aincrad, but I may change my mind. I am currently afraid that I will fail to capture the personality of Code Geass characters since they are so deep. However, I just might just go OOC with the Code Geass characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

In New Pendragon's chapel, a beauty with lime-green hair was found, her white legs resting on a plush red kneeler, beautiful stained glass showering her in radiant light. The colorful curtains of light casted an ethereal aura around her, and, hands clasped in prayer, her soft honey voice made the scene even more surreal. To C.C., it all seemed surreal. The world was at peace after the death of the Demon Emperor, yet she had not found peace. Instead, she found only pain, having lost her warlock. Even weeks after his assassination, she continued to pray for his soul and hoped God rewarded him for his sacrifice despite all evil he has committed. Blinking her gold eyes, she failed to notice tear stains on the black sleeves of the dress that Lelouch had commissioned for when he became emperor.

Meanwhile, in the United States of Japan, Kallen desperately wiped tears from her eyes as she recoiled from a nightmare involving Lelouch. Similar to C.C., she was also suffering from the loss of the Demon Emperor, the man who destroyed the old warring world and succeeded in building a new peaceful one. She held her knees close to herself, head resting in the created space. Her aqua eyes no longer possessed the same fire that Lelouch came to love but sorrow. Kallen hated him, not for his deeds but for pushing her away. He pushed her to the other side to keep her safe, while carrying all the sins of the world on his back. Wiping fresh tears from her eyes, she casted a heartbroken glance at a huddle of picture frames at the corner of her desk. Even in the dark room, she made out the piercing violet eyes of her love in one of the pictures. Suddenly, a pillows landed of the pictures, pushing some off the desk and knocking others off their stands. As soft thuds are heard from the frames, a soft sob came from the red hair girl. A soft knock was heard at her door.

"Are you ok, Kallen?" A concerned voice asked.

"I'm fine!" Kallen woefully cried between her tears.

Kallen heard a sigh before her mother retreated from the door. She choked out another sob before resting her head between her knees once more. She wasn't going to get any peaceful rest tonight.

Back at the chapel, C.C. slowly got up and stared at the stained glass in dejected wonder. She began to leave the chapel. As her hand was moments from resting on the gold doorknob, C.C.'s surroundings faded to white. Looking up, C.C. found herself floating in white nothingness. The click of footsteps from behind turned her head.

"God", C.C. whispered as if a question before the deity stopped before her.

Even though she couldn't see him, she felt like he smiled. "Yes, my child. I am God."

"Why am I here?" C.C. asked, uninterested in introductions.

She heard a chuckle before a reply. "What are you willing to do to get your warlock back?"

"Lelouch?" She choked out, gold eyes widening.

"Yes. Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Anything" C.C. uttered quickly, without much thought.

She heard God let out a tired sigh. "Instead of Lelouch's soul being granted rest like I planned, it flung itself to a different dimension. It entered the digital world of said dimension and shattered into fragments. You have to go and gather Lelouch's soul back together. Once done, he will return, and we will then decide what shall be done. You have to be quick about this since Lelouch's soul has already altered the timeline of that dimension."

C.C. simply nodded, a determined look etched on her face.

With a flick of his finger, God opened a black portal to the other dimension. C.C. stared at the portal. This was the ticket to get everything she lost back. She would get her only warlock back. Gulping, she stepped forward. The click of her heel resounded in the white nothingness. She took step after step toward the portal eventually breaking into a run, the sound escalated like a rising staccato. Just as she put her a foot into the portal, God shouted, "Oh yeah! Kallen is coming with you!"

"What!?" C.C. shouted in surprise before being sucked into the portal.

After a burst of color, C.C. found herself falling onto a polished marble. Getting up, she motioned to dust off her clothes but noticed that her clothes were different. The black dress and its white sashes were replaced with a loose-fitting royal blue toga. While it offered a lot more freedom, C.C. felt like one wrong move would result in a wardrobe malfunction because the cloth didn't see a problem with exposing a lot of cleavage, not to mention her thighs. The revealing toga held itself up by an elegant sling around C.C. perfect neck. Flowing down, above C.C.'s slim waist, it was pressed together by a gold belt with a modified Geass symbol on it. Below where her hands would rest if she stood ramrod straight, two large gold pins also sported the modified Geass symbol and held the dress together. Instead of securing C.C.'s thighs from prying eyes, the dress exposed them as it smartly flowed back and down her legs, forming a blue curtain. Gold heels with wing designs replaced her previous white ones. Various jewelry pieces adorned her body from hairpins to bracelets.

Finished looking at herself, C.C. absorbed her new surroundings. It was a large bedroom. However, it was open, not only in terms of furniture but also in that the side of the room where the bed was situated against was completely open to the outside world. Round columns with cascading gold curtains that danced with the wind occupied that open face of the room. The architecture of the room was very similar to Britannia's architecture. It possessed Britannia's love for grand scale building and having cloth everywhere, yet C.C. saw some elements from ancient cultures like Egypt and Greece. More important than the interesting architecture was the bed. A white flag with the modified red Geass symbol hanged above it, and the humongous canopy bed had thin red veils hiding whatever or whoever was in the bed. Slowly walking towards the bed, C.C. stopped on its left side. She steeled herself and pushed the cover aside. C.C. immediately recoiled like she just touched fire, hand returning to her side. Covering her mouth in shock, she stared through the veil. Her dainty hands once more moved to cast aside the veil, but, this time, she moved like it was about to disappear and take away with it what she treasured most. Breathing in, she violently threw the veils aside. In the bed and covered in ruby silk sheets was the resting form of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Lelouch?" C.C. whispered to herself.

Lelouch's face was tranquil, without creases or wrinkles that indicated distress. His ebony hair showed no signs of age. Breathing could be heard from the Demon Prince. He was alive! Fearing that he would disappear from her life again, C.C. softly clasped Lelouch's hands in her own. Out of nowhere, she began to brawl. Her cries bounced off the white marble walls and could be heard by people outside the room.

Through a red curtain, men encased in polished black armor charged into the room with vicious weapons ready to tear apart anyone. Tearing her eyes from her love, C.C. stared at them through teary eyes.

Seeing the source of the commotion, the men visibly relaxed as their massive shoulders slumped. A man with a red plume on his helmet stepped forward.

"Lady C.C., is something the matter?" The guard asked, a question laced with concern. Through the helmet slits, his eyes eyed her wearily, not approving of the close proximity of the Emperor and the leader of his Council.

"Why is he like this?" C.C. asked as she composed herself.

The guard let out a sigh. "Lady C.C., even though you are the leader of the Emperor's Council and the current leader of the Geass Empire, you cannot address the Emperor as 'he'. Furthermore, Lady C.C., do you not remember that the Emperor is plagued by a mysterious disease and is in a coma? You were by his bedside when it happened."

Playing along and wiping her face, C.C. replied, "I'm terribly sorry. The stress of being the leader of the Geass Empire is getting to me. It is truly impressive that the Emperor was capable of handling all this work and with efficiency."

The guard remained silent for a moment before speaking. "I sympathize with you, Lady C.C., but my duty comes before my sympathies. So, I politely ask you to remove yourself from the Emperor's bed."

Jumping up from the bed, C.C. moved to a respectable distance from the bed. The guard nodded in approval. The other guards one by one exited the room, until the guard with the red plume was left. Stopping at the exit's threshold, the guard bowed to C.C. and said, "If you need anything Lady C.C., we will be right behind this cur-"

SLAM! The guard was now on the ground. The sharp plume was now a mess, and his helmet was dented from impacting the marble so hard. On top of the sprawled guard was a familiar face.

"Kallen!?" C.C. cried in recognition.

"C.C.!?" Kallen shouted.

"Captain!" The other guards screamed.

Getting off the defeated captain, Kallen enveloped C.C. in a hug while the guards rushed to their fallen leader's side. Releasing C.C., Kallen asked, "I rushed here as soon as I heard a cry that sounded like you. Are you ok?"

C.C. simply nodded.

"What happen?"

C.C. marched to the bed and pushed aside their curtains, allowing Kallen a perfect view of the sleeping Emperor. Kallen instantly jumped onto the Emperor's bed. "Lelouch! Wake up, you bastard! How dare you pull something like that!?"

A groan is heard from across the room as the captain rubbed his hurting head. "General Stadtfeld!" He shouted in surprise and jumped to his feet at attention.

Kallen ignored him and proceeded to violently shake the Emperor in the hopes of waking him. The guards watched nervously, fearing she would break the Emperor's neck.

"Uh. General, please stop shaking the Emperor. Also, like I said to Lady C.C. before, please remove yourself from the Emperor's bed."

With her hands still on the comatose Lelouch, Kallen glanced a fiery glare at the guards' direction. They visibly took a step back.

"General, I'm begging you. I don't want to use force to remove you."

With a humph, Kallen let go of the Emperor and got off the bed.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying before, if you two need anything, we will be right behind this curtain." The captain said, who then with his fellow guards hastily left the room.

Glancing at Kallen, C.C. took in Kallen's new appearance. Kallen's red hair was similar to her old style but was much longer, and a gold ribbon tied her hair into a ponytail, which reached her hips. Instead of the revealing toga that C.C. was wearing, Kallen was donned in a large set of armor that was strangely similar to Kallen's Guren. Sharing a large breast plate with the Guren's design, the armor heavily covered Kallen's left arm with a layer of armor and chainmail. While the left arm was heavily armored, the right arm was less so. Chainmail with an arm slit hanged loosely from the arm's joint with the body. Only black armored leather gloves and a vambrace covered the right arm. Similar to the Guren, its massive knee guards were quite prominent. Unlike the other guards, Kallen's armor had gold trimmings and red stripes.

"So, did God bring you here too?" Kallen asked, arms crossed.

Crossing her arms in a similar manner, C.C. replied, "Yes. I assume he also told you of the situation with Lelouch's soul." A nod answered her, and C.C. continued, "Do you have any information of the world we are in?"

Having questioned people on her way to the bedroom, Kallen relayed how they were currently in a virtual world that was designed for a game. "The only problem is that our knowledge is limited, but, from what I gathered, there exists stairways that allow us to travel up or down a 'floor'. Apparently, we are on Floor 99, so we can assume there are at least 98 floors below us."

Holding her chin thoughtfully, C.C. said, "Since I am the acting leader of this so-called Geass Empire, I can send out the army to search for these stairways. Once we find them, we can begin exploring this world and finding Lelouch's scattered soul."

Kallen nodded before glancing at the occupied bed. "I can't believe we have this chance to bring him back."

Sighing, C.C. spoke, "I know. We need to be vigilant though. We are in an unknown world that is most likely hostile. There even might be enemies within the empire since the Emperor fell ill somehow. He could have been poisoned."

"I'll promise I'll protect him."

Seeing the fire and passion in Kallen's eyes, C.C. smirked, "So, you love Lelouch?"

Blushing madly, Kallen denied. "I DO NOT!"

Giggling to herself, C.C. said with a distant look, "It's ok. Me too."

"Wha-? You-? How-?" Kallen gasped out.

Catching a glimpse of the flabbergasted Kallen, C.C. just laughed and walked to leave, waving her hand. "Oh, Kallen. I'm sure Lelouch will be willing to have 2 women in his life. I mean, after all, his father had over 100 consorts."

Kallen became redder than her flaming hair at the thought of having to share Lelouch with the green-haired immortal. Lifting the red curtain to leave, C.C. smiled at Kallen. "Come on, General. We have work to do. Make sure the army is ready for anything. I feel like we will need it."

C.C. disappeared and left Kallen alone in the bedroom. Casting one last look at the sleeping Lelouch, Kallen whispered, "Idiot", before also disappearing behind the curtain.

Over the weeks, C.C. and Kallen quickly absorbed themselves in learning how this world, known as Aincrad, worked. The intricacies of this videogame world remained elusive to them since they haven't met any entity other than A.I.. Having been at the Demon Prince's side since the very beginning, C.C. easily adjusted to being leader of the Geass Empire. The same could be said for Kallen as she founded the Knights of the Round and gathered the most elite warriors the empire had to offer. When not juggling with politics, C.C. played with magic, and, to her surprise, she retained the ability of forming contracts. C.C. quickly used her magic and Geass-granting abilities to strengthen the Geass Army's ranks. All the while, the Geass Army searched for the two staircases, one that led to Floor 100 and the other that led to Floor 98.

Meanwhile, the clearers just defeated the floor boss of Floor 98. A black swordsman stood in the center of the boss room, panting from the taxing fight. A soft hand grasped his shoulder, causing him to turn. The hand belonged to his wife, Asuna, who smiled sweetly at him.

"You, ok?" She asked as she handed him an uncorked canteen.

Muttering his thanks, he drank deeply from it. "Yeah." Wiping his face with his sleeve, he returned the canteen. "I just can't believe we are almost there."

"I know." Asuna smiled softly.

Kirito pressed his forehead against Asuna's. Eyes closed, they enjoyed the moment before ending it with a chaste kiss.

"Hey, love birds! Let's go!" An annoying yet endearing voice shouted.

Separating from Asuna, Kirito shouted in reply, "Coming, Klein."

Pulling on Asuna's hand, Kirito joined Klein and other clearers as they began to climb the staircase to Floor 99. As he climbed, Kirito thought about all that has happened. It has been almost 3 years since they had been trapped in the death game, Sword Art Online. He had found pain yet also love. He turned and smiled affectionately at Asuna, who caught him looking at her.

"What?" She asked through a smile. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Kirito whispered to her. "Nothing at all." He promptly returned to his thoughts.

After Floor 75, clearers adopted more cautious practices, which helped lower the amount of deaths per floor boss. The boss they had just defeated was very tough and had taken an uncomfortable number of lives. Even though he was level 157, he feared what was on Floor 99. He feared he would lose Asuna, but the remaining 5,000 souls trapped in SAO were close to freedom, Asuna's freedom. After this floor, they can reach Floor 100 and end this death game. They can return to their real lives and not live everyday in fear of death from monsters or PKers.

The creek of large iron doors snapped Kirito from his thoughts. He soon saw the bright lights of stars through the opening doors. The clearers slowly pushed the heavy iron doors open. Finally, the doors slammed wide open, rocks tumbled down in reply. The clearers rushed out the door and took in the new floor. It was beautiful and not naturally hostile. Some shuddered, remembering the floor that was mostly harsh rocky terrain with deadly lakes of lava.

Elsewhere, Geass Army's Ashford Division mobilized upon reports of a loud sound coming from the Ashford Forest. The clinking of armor and weapons and thundering of hooves accompanied the scouting party as it moved into the woods to investigate. Stopping in one the clearings, the soldiers dismounted from their horses.

"Scout the area!" An officer shouted.

"Yes sir!" 50 soldiers dived into the thicket in search of what disrupted their night's sleep.

A couple of soldiers soon spotted the clearers setting up camp around the cliff face that had two huge iron doors installed in it. Rushing back, they reported to their officer.

"Sir, it looks like a group of bandits, but we are not sure. They have strange weapons and armor, and they came out of a cliff face. However, they seem to have just arrived since they are setting up camp."

"Hmmm. It may be the stairway that Lady C.C. and General Stadtfeld have ordered us to find."

"Could be, sir"

"Order the men to move into position. I want these strangers surrounded and taken alive. Alive I say! ALIVE!" The officer clenched his fist and shook it in the air.

The soldiers quickly followed his orders and rushed to their positions.

As the soldiers moved into their positions, Kirito heard a rustle of leaves. Pulling out his trusty Elucidator and Dark Repulser, Kirito shouted into the darkness, "Who's there?"

The other clearers pulled out their weapons as a figure exited a bush and approached them. Their displays lit up and labelled the figure as a level 152 monster. This alarmed them, and all tightened their grips on their weapons. They had never met a monster this high of a level. The clearers usually outleveled the floor monsters by 10 or even 20 levels. They had adopted the practice of outleveling the floor monsters to lower death rates. They expected to still outlevel new floor monsters, yet one that outlevels some of the clearers is approaching them.

The 'monster' approached the cautious clearers. The light of their torches slowly climbed up the entity's figure as it approached. To their surprise, they saw a human figure emerge from the darkness. It was wearing heavy black armor and a sword was strapped to its side. On its head was a black helmet with a red plume.

Softly pushing the readied Asuna behind him, Kirito asked, "Who are you?"

Like a trained soldier, it stood at attention. Its voice reverberated out of its helmet. "I am a captain of the Geass Empire. You are to put down your weapons and surrender yourselves to us."

"What is the Geass Empire?" Kirito slowly asked.

"It is the glorious nation founded by our holy Emperor after 3 years of civil war!" Pride seeped into the captain's voice as he pounded his chest with a closed fist.

"Why should we put our weapons down? There are more of us than you." A voice stated.

"I think not stranger." Other figures wearing similar armor emerged from the dark forest with weapons drawn. The tips of spears and edges of sharp swords glowed in the torchlight. Farther back, Kirito spotted several figures also with weapons drawn on armored horses. All these monsters had levels slightly lower than the captain and put all the clearers more on edge.

"Wait. What do you need us for?" Kirito questioned, desperately searching for a way out of the unfavorable situation.

"I am to take you all alive and bring you before our leader, Lady C.C.."

"If I go with you, will you leave my friends alone?"

"Wait, Kirito. You cannot go alone!" Asuna gasped out in fear.

"No. I cannot guarantee that. However, I think I can take a few of you to her Excellency while leaving the rest under guard." The guard thoughtfully rubbed the chin of his helmet.

"I'll go with him!" Asuna volunteered assertively.

"Me too!" Klein announced.

"Wait, guys. You can't-" Asuna's furious eyes silenced Kirito, who raised in hands up in defeat.

The captain clapped his gloved hands in glee. "Okay. You three come with me. Your weapons please." He stretched out his arms, hands open to receive.

"Do we have to?" Klein hugged his katana.

"Yes!" The guard rumbled seriously.

Hesitantly, Asuna handed in her Lambent Light, Klein his katana, and Kirito his two swords. The captain nodded approvingly. The soldiers encircled the three and guided them away from their fellow clearers.

"Kirito!"

Kirito turned and saw Heathcliff, concern etched his face.

"Stay safe."

Kirito nodded, and the three clearers disappeared behind a wall of black soldiers. Kirito, Klein, and Asuna were led through the forest and saw over 100 soldiers still hidden in the darkness. It was a good thing that Kirito sought a peaceful solution instead of fighting. Following the captain, the trio entered a clearing, where horses waited for them. They imitated the captain and mounted the horses. A kick from the riders spurred the horses into a trot. Exiting the forest, Kirito, Asuna, and Klein looked back and hoped their friends stayed safe. They were in Aincrad after all.

* * *

 **I think that was a good stopping point, and I hope you enjoyed the beginning.**


	2. Floor 99

**Thanks for all support and here is the 2** **nd** **chapter.**

* * *

One thing bothered Kirito and his friends as they were escorted to who knows where. Over the trip that passed through bustling towns and breathtaking scenery, Kirito began to notice how the A.I. on Floor 99 behaved differently from the A.I. on the lower floors. Instead of top-down A.I., the floor had bottom-up A.I., a true artificial intelligence. Eyes narrowing, Kirito concluded that the clearers will have to exercise extreme cautiousness when interacting with the NPCs since one wrong move can provoke them. It seemed that Asuna and Klein had reached the same conclusion as they rapidly casted suspicious looks at their escort. If something did happen, they would be at a disadvantage, without their swords and surrounded by heavily armed soldiers.

"Kirito look." Asuna whispered, tipping her head in the direction the escort was leading them.

A cold shadow covered the group, the merciless shadow of a labyrinth. The labyrinth was noticeably different from the lower floors' because it was not a single tower-like structure but a fortress. Lofty walls manned by countless soldiers dwarfed the approaching group. The clearers did not like what they saw. Fear coursed through their veins. This sight was new; it was terrifying. Who knows what the floor boss is like? Towering double iron gates creaked open. As the group passed through the hold, eyes turned to the strangers. Guards on the wall gazed down while street-goers looked up from their tasks with curiosity. The group passed through what appeared to be a commercial area then a residential area, each time going through guarded walls. Finally, they stopped before the tallest set of walls. White banners with what looked like a red crane design on them hanged from the top.

A bellowing groan accompanied the gates as they slowly ached open. They entered a courtyard occupied by NPCs attending to various tasks. They were brought before the entrance of the labyrinth that looked more like a lavish palace.

As Kirito dismounted from the horse like the others, Asuna whispered to him, "Where do you think is the field boss?"

He searched through the crowd that had gathered around them. "I don't know."

"Maybe him." Klein pointed at a unique soldier approaching them. Unlike the other soldiers, the individual did not wear a helmet and exposed a very human face, young and male. Rich curly brown hair sparkled under the enriching sunlight. A pair of bright emerald eyes approached them with friendliness. Its armor denoted merit as clothes and vibrant colors embellished the armor's surface. More alarmingly than its uniqueness from the army of look-alikes was its level, 158.

It stopped before them and gave a small bow. "Greetings, strangers. I am a Knight of the Round and named Suzaku by her Excellency, Lady C.C.. I welcome you to the Geass Empire."

Not wanting to insult the NPC, Kirito bowed, soon followed by Asuna and Klein. He chose his words carefully. "We gratefully thank you for your amiable welcome. I am Kirito." He waved to his wife and friend. "These are my friends, Asuna and Klein."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir Kirito, Lady Asuna, and Sir Klein. I have been assigned to guard you all for your stay here at Seira Palace and the city around us, Cissae. I must escort you to Lady C.C. immediately." Suzaku opened one of the entrances into the labyrinth/Seira Palace. Seeing the three guests not budging from their horses' sides, Suzaku asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Uh- No. Nothing." Kirito replied. They hesitantly entered the palace. With a click, the doors behind them closed, leaving them trapped in the labyrinth. Suzaku led them through the maze of hallways and staircases. Before they knew it, they were near the top of the palace, which means closer to the floor boss. Suzaku's outstretched hand stopped them in front of a lavish white veil that also bore the strange crane symbol.

He turned to them with a serious expression, eyebrows scrunched, mouth thinned. "There are somethings I must warn you about. Lady C.C. must be addressed with utmost respect. Do not draw out conversations. She demands truthful and concise responses. Furthermore, General Stadtfeld might be with her. The general must also be treated in the same way and absolutely do not look at her funny. Neither of them are people you want to trifle with." A nod from each clearer answered him. He parted the curtain and ushered them in. It was an empty throne room. "They must be in Lady C.C.'s office. One moment please." Suzaku excused himself and went through a curtain exit to their right.

The three heard rapid hushed whispers then an authoritative female voice shouted, "Bring them in, now!"

A shaken Suzaku appeared and motioned for them to enter. In the center of the room as a desk occupied by a beautiful young woman. Her hair was the most beautiful green the clearers had ever seen, a green more comforting than the first buds of spring appearing after a harsh lonesome winter. Her glowing gold eyes inspected them with wisdom beyond her years that made their skin crawl. Standing beside her was an equally stunning women. Her red hair was like fire itself. Her blue eyes possessed their own infernos that burned with more passion than the sun. While the seated woman was clad in a royal blue garb, the standing one wore menacing armor.

The green-hair belle stood up and walked over to one corner of the room with a tea table with 5 chairs. "Welcome, Kirito, Asuna, and Klein to the Geass Empire. Please take a seat. Tea will be with us shortly." They all sat down. "I am Lady C.C., acting leader of the Geass Empire. This is my friend, General Stadtfeld. I have brought you here because I seek some answers."

The clearers nodded stiffly. Lady C.C. and General Stadtfeld were level 164. Their displays provided no more additional information of the powerful women, other than that they were field bosses. Two field bosses!? Soon, cups of tea were before each person. Slipping her dexterous fingers around the teacup's handle and elegantly raising it up to her rose lips, C.C. took a sip, and the clearers imitated, not wanting to offend what they thought was a bottom-up NPC. Klein was having trouble concentrating with two knockout beauties before him.

"So, you are players, correct?"

Klein choked on his tea. Shakily setting her cup down, Asuna remembered Suzaku's words and replied, "Yes, Lady C.C.."

"Tell me about this world. Aincrad. Its history."

Kirito didn't like this field boss' behavior because it was too sentient, too alive. Is this a trap made by Kayaba? Over an hour, Asuna fearfully relayed to C.C. about Kayaba and the systems of the death game.

The teacups sat empty of their contents on the glass table. C.C. began. "We seek something in Aincrad." C.C.'s eyes met with Kirito's, drilling into them. "We seek the shattered soul of our Emperor to revive him. We would like to enlist your help."

"Who is this Emperor?" Asuna looked at C.C. with suspicion.

General Stadtfeld spoke up, "He is founder of this nation. He established a wonderful peace after years of bloody civil war." C.C. and Kallen carefully avoided their true origins and played along with their roles. God had warned them that the timeline of this dimension had altered drastically, so they decided to reveal as little other-dimension information as possible to not alarm or provoke this dimension's residents.

"What happened to him?"

"He fell ill to a mysterious disease and is now in a coma. Our God informed us that the only way to revive him is to search for his shattered soul. We believe it is in the lower floors." C.C. sensed the boy dressed in black was powerful. The girl less so and the guy even less, but they would be useful tools if they helped Kallen and herself.

"What would we gain if we helped you?" Kirito cautiously asked.

"We will offer you information, weapons, and men."

"May we see your Emperor before we decide?" Asuna asked.

C.C. and Kallen tensed in their chairs. They glanced at each other. "Excuse us, please." C.C. announced before getting up and leading General Stadtfeld behind to curtain entrance. General Stadtfeld left, fists clenched.

Klein was the first to speak. "Oh my god! They are beautiful! Do you think one of them will agree to go out with me?"

"I don't like this." Asuna said, Klein's question ignored. "They are the field bosses. This Emperor they are talking about must be the floor boss."

Kirito nodded in agreement. "What bothers me is their sentience. Their behavior is too human-like. Is this some elaborate ploy coded by Kayaba to trick us or a greater challenge?"

Klein responded seriously, "Could be either. It doesn't help that we still don't have our weapons. This might be a trap to eliminate us from the game." They all bowed their heads in deep thought.

* * *

Meanwhile behind the curtain, C.C. and Kallen were in a heated argument.

"We can't let them see Lelouch! They might kill him as soon as they see him." Kallen stated.

"But, they also might be moved to help us! If we can use them, we can find Lelouch's soul faster! They know this game better than we do!" C.C. countered.

Kallen clenched her teeth and crossed her arms. "Fine! But, I'm bringing the Knights of the Round in case they try to pull anything."

C.C. agreed and entered her office again. "You may see our Emperor. Do not try anything. If you do, we will kill you."

The guests exited the room and followed C.C. and Kallen up a flight of marble white stairs, flanked by Suzaku and 4 other guards in similar armor. Reaching another red curtain, Suzaku parted it to allow everyone to enter the Emperor's bedroom. In the clearers' eyes, the spotless marble glowed red, an anti-crystal field. They began to sweat bullets. They are caught in the boss room without their weapons and with 2 field bosses and 5 'monsters'. A nudge from one of the Knights of the Round kept the trio moving towards the bed. They stopped at the bed's side.

"This is our Emperor." C.C. separated the veils to reveal the unconscious floor boss, Lelouch vi Britannia. The clearer's eyes widen in surprise. Floor 99's handsome floor boss was level 170 but had 1 HP.

"Can my friends and I have a moment to talk before we decide?" Kirito said, trying to keep the fear and excitement out of his voice.

Lady C.C. nodded, and the trio made their way over to one of the corners of the room that looked over Floor 99.

Klein immediately asked, "Kirito, what do you make of this?"

"I don't know. This is too easy. We haven't even been on this floor for a day, and we have found not only the labyrinth but also the floor boss."

"It's- He- It's at 1 HP!" Asuna exclaimed.

"And that is what troubles me. Why would Kayaba do this? The boss before the final boss has 1 HP and no way of fighting back."

Klein crossed his arms, samurai armor clinking. "I agree with Kirito. I think we should first get out of here and formulate a plan. Maybe we dupe them into thinking we are helping them then kill the field bosses and floor boss."

"Does killing the floor boss remove the field bosses?" Asuna asked.

"We don't know. It is too much of a risk to kill the floor boss now because, if the field bosses don't disappear, we will die. Let's go with your plan Klein." Kirito approved. The clearers approached the waiting leaders of the Geass Empire. Lady C.C. and General Stadtfeld looked at them expectantly.

Kirito took a breath. "We agree to help you, but we must discuss it with our leaders before a final decision can be made." Lady C.C. dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Good. We await your final answer. Suzaku! Escort our guests back to their camp."

"Yes, your Excellency." Suzaku led Asuna and Klein out. Kirito gazed at the floor boss one more time before leaving as well.

"I'm suspicious of their true intentions." C.C. whispered to Kallen.

"I told you. They cannot be trusted. I don't like how that Kirito boy looked at Lelouch. He looked like he was getting ready to gut him."

"Increase the guards around the clearers' camp. If they try anything, capture them at all costs. Kill them only if the need arises. Lelouch's safety comes first."

Kallen grunted and began ordering her Knights of the Round to do her bidding.

As the clearers departed for their camp, Kirito noticed the increased escort size, which put him on edge. Have Lady C.C. and General Stadtfeld already spotted their plan?

* * *

They arrived at their camp late in the afternoon. Fellow clearers rushed to greet their comrades, relieved to see them okay. After the clearers calmed down, the trio made a beeline for Heathcliff, who was chatting with other leaders of clearer guilds.

"Heathcliff, we must speak with you and the other guild leaders in private. We have information of vital importance." Asuna's fire quickly moved Heathcliff to comply.

Gathering the other guild leaders, they retreated into the boss room of Floor 98.

"We found the labyrinth and the floor boss." Kirito hastily announced. Gasps erupted, followed shortly by muttering between leaders. Heathcliff remained silent and motioned for him to continue. "We also met the two field bosses, Lady C.C. and General Stadtfeld, both are level 164." More muttering followed. "The NPCs on this floor are not top-down A.I. but bottom-up. The field bosses did not attack us but requested for our help. They want to revive their leader, the Emperor, who is also the floor boss. What disturbs us is that the floor boss is not only level 170 but also at 1 HP." The leaders were immediately silenced by the revelation. "We decided not to kill the floor boss because we were not sure if the field bosses would remain or not when the floor boss is killed. Klein's plan is to trick the field bosses into thinking we are helping them. In a surprise attack, we kill them and the floor boss. The field bosses might already be onto our plan since we returned with an increased escort." Kirito proceeded to sit while the leaders were in deep thought.

Heathcliff stood. "I agree with the plan of Fuurinkazan's leader. We must exercise increased caution on this floor, especially when dealing with either of the floor bosses. Once they let their guard down, we will strike and clear this floor." A roar sounded their approval. "However, there is the issue of the level discrepancy." The roar died down. "I suggest we return to the lower floors and farm until we are a high level. We will leave some people here, so we do not give the impression that we are retreating." Most heads nodded in agreement. "We also cannot ignore the floor boss' shattered soul. We should search for it anyway because it could be a powerful item or a useful bargaining chip if the need arises. Dismissed." Everyone set out to do their part.

* * *

Over a few weeks, the clearers leveled up and upgraded their weapons while simultaneously familiarizing themselves with Floor 99 and its Geass Empire. Top players were around level 167. While prospecting in the canyons of Floor 55, some players stumbled upon a curious sight. Not wanting to investigate at their own risk, they immediately contacted the Knights of the Blood.

"So, it is down this canyon?" Asuna questioned one of the prospecting players.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright! You stay here. We'll take care of this." Asuna with Kirito and other clearers trudged through the dusty terrain.

"So what do you think it is?" Kirito matched Asuna's pace, slightly tripping on a stone.

"No clue. He didn't offer a good description of what he and his friends saw. He said they saw white light dancing on one of the canyon's sides and were too afraid to investigate its source."

"What do you think it is?"

"No idea, but we need to be careful anyway."

Soon enough, they saw white light dancing on one of the canyon's sides. Asuna flicked her fingers, and the group readied themselves for anything. Slowly they rounded the bend and saw the white light's source, a small white flame. Their displays ringed and labelled it as Emperor's Soul. The group exercised caution as they approached the mysterious item. Stretching out his hand, Kirito grabbed it and watched with wonder at its brilliance and how it levitated in his palm. He felt its power. Suddenly, a roar bounced off the walls of the canyon.

"Look!" Someone shouted, pointing at the top of the canyon walls.

Hidden by the sun behind it, a large creature let loose another ear-piercing roar before jumping at the group. The group parted just in time as it landed where Kirito just was. The creature was feline and wore a black helmet. Well-kept grey fur shined underneath the sun, and it had a large black fur spot around its right eye. It growled, revealing sharp incisors and huge white canines ready to tear a player apart. Its dark yellow eyes locked onto Kirito, who immediately readied his Elucidator for a fight. The display lighted up again. The large cat pounced at Kirito with claws out, and Kirito barreled out of the way, still holding the white flame.

"Level 158 Arthur, eh? Eat this, furball! Vorpal Strike!" Blade glowing orange, Kirito powerfully thrusted Elucidator into the cat's side at ultra high-speed. The monster screeched as it was flung into the canyon wall. The canyon wall exploded. Out of the dust cloud, Arthur launched himself at Kirito again. Pinning Kirito to the ground, it unhinged its jaw and moved to bite Kirito's head off. Fortunately for Kirito, his wife saved him and delivered a powerful kick to Arthur's chin, which launched it into the air again.

"Leave Kirito alone! Star Splash!" Asuna thrusted 3 light jabs into the airborne cat's chest, then slashed 2 times at its underbelly. Arthur yelped and tried to retaliate with claw swipes, but Asuna's 2 strong jabs, high and low into its body, interrupted it. A final powerful stab into Arthur's chest ended her Sword Skill, leaving the battered cat on the ground. It stood up on shaky legs before collapsing again with a groan.

As clearers moved to finish off the feline, which had 9 HP left, a quest completed icon filled Asuna's display. "Eh!? When did I accept the quest Royal Cat Missing!?" She read the quest's description. "Arthur belongs to the Emperor!? The reward is 1,000,000,000 Cor!?"

Kirito who was preparing to kill the defeated cat dropped his sword in surprise. Unfortunately, Kirito's Elucidator fell onto Arthur's head with a clang, knocking it out and lowering its HP to 1. "Wah! Wake up! Healing crystals! I need healing crystals!" The other clearers quickly fumbled with their inventories and handed Kirito some. Kirito activated them, but Arthur's HP remained at 1. An idea popped into the desperate Kirito's head. "Someone get Silica!" The group began to argue who should retrieve the famed Beast Tamer. "Now!" Kirito bursted out, and all the players ran.

As the clambering footsteps faded around the bend, Kirito remembered something. Pulling out his contacts list, Kirito selected Silica, and her face popped into view on his player interface.

"Hi, Kirito! What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I need you to come to my location on Floor 55. We got a situation that demands we heal this cat." Kirito pulled the knocked-out Arthur into the picture.

"Aw~! He's cute! I'm on my way." Silica left the call.

"Yeah… Cute…" Kirito scoffed and stashed the Emperor's Soul into his inventory. Sitting down, he made the big cat comfortable, placing Arthur's head in his lap. Asuna was still reeling from the size of the reward.

After an hour or so, a voice woke Kirito from his nap. "Kirito!" He looked up and saw Silica waving at him. On her back was a huge sack, and Pina sat on Silica's shoulder. He gave a smile and waved.

"This your cat?" Silica asked, setting the bag down. Arthur tried to bite off Kirito's hand, which rested his head. "Guess not."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming Silica. Can you heal Arthur? It's important."

"Well, it depends if the food he likes is in the bag." Untying the sack, Silica spilled out various foods. Arthur turned away and flicked his tail in disinterest. Silica paled. "Say. What kind of tamed monster is this? The only food item I don't have here is Ragout Rabbit's Meat! And that's over 100,000 Cor! Kind of an expensive tamed monster; don't you think?"

"Ragout Rabbit's Meat!?" Kirito grumbled, putting his head in his hands. Of all these things the cat ate, it had to be the S-Class ingredient that he only got once so far in SAO. "I guess we have to carefully move Arthur to Floor 99. At least, I have this Corridor Crystal, but I think we should go to KoB headquarters first." Asuna agreed, and the friends left, completely forgetting about the group that Kirito sent out to look for Silica.

* * *

Now in front of Heathcliff, the friends presented their findings, while Arthur lapped at a saucer of milk in the corner. In Kirito's palm, the Emperor's Soul radiated.

"The Emperor's Soul and Arthur are what we need to trick the field bosses into lowering their guard. However, we must be careful that the Emperor's Soul does not reach the Emperor since it could potentially increase his power." Heathcliff began. "I propose we carry out our plan when we give them the Emperor's Soul and Arthur. While they are distracted, we will strike. The Knights of the Blood and Fuurinkazan will take on Lady C.C., while the Divine Dragon Alliance and everyone else will take on General Stadtfeld."

This startled Asuna. Usually, the leader left strategy meetings to her, but, if he is taking an active role right now, this must mean something. Heathcliff now stood. "This is the plan. We will disguise ourselves as a diplomatic party. Once the time is right, I will initiate the attack and everyone else will follow. I will initiate the fight on Lady C.C., and Kirito will begin on General Stadtfeld. Once they are defeated, we will fight our way through the labyrinth and eliminate the floor boss. I will lead this Raid Group. We will set out in 3 days so make any last upgrades to your gear before we depart. That is all." Clearers who recorded the meeting with message record crystals left for their respective guilds. Everyone else departed to prepare.

* * *

3 days later, a Raid Group teleported to Floor 98 and began the trek to Floor 99. While they approached Cissae under escort, the two field bosses conversed.

"50 people seems pretty large for a diplomatic party." Kallen watched the approaching clearers from C.C.'s office.

C.C. crossed her legs in her plush chair. "I know. Have your Knights of the Round at the ready." C.C. got up and brushed aside the curtain exit. "Let's go, Kallen. I wonder what they have brought us."

Before the clearers entered the confines of the palace walls, Kirito squeezed Asuna's hand. "Stay safe." He gazed lovingly into her warm hazel eyes.

"I will. Keep yourself out of trouble Kirito."

He nodded as the shadow of the keep inched over his black hair

Just as the field bosses and Knights of the Round exited Seira Palace, the clearers entered the courtyard. A grey blurred rushed out of the crowd and jumped Suzaku who had no time to react.

"Arthur?" Suzaku asked from underneath the feline that purred in response.

Barely giving Arthur a glance, C.C. returned her attention to the man clad in red armor with other clearers approaching her. "Kallen handle Arthur."

"What?" Arthur warmly rubbed itself against Kallen's legs. "Fine."

"Greetings, Lady C.C.. I am Heathcliff, the leader of Knights of the Blood and this diplomatic party. I am here to inform you that we accept your proposition and to show our good faith I present you this." Heathcliff lifted his closed fist and relaxed it. Burning brilliantly in his gloved palm was the Emperor's Soul. C.C. and Kallen's eyes widened at the beautiful sight. The Knights of the Round and other citizens of the Geass Empire kneeled and averted their eyes, their eyes incapable of fathoming the incredible sight.

"Give me that!" C.C. snapped and violently snatched the piece of Lelouch's soul from Heathcliff. She held it to her face, both soft hands clasped around it protectively.

"I would like to discuss the intricacies of our agreement in your office." Heathcliff said.

"Yes. Of course." C.C. absently sputtered out. Knights of the Blood and Fuurinkazan followed Lady C.C. and Suzaku into the Seira Palace. As Kallen watched them go, she was approached by the small brunette with ruby eyes.

"1,000,000,000 Cor please." She said sweetly with smile and all

"What!?" Kallen glared at the kid. Is she trying to pull something?

"We completed the quest Royal Cat Missing. The reward was 1,000,000,000 Cor."

"A what now?"

As Silica explained to the confused Kallen what a quest was, Kirito sneaked up behind Kallen with a dagger. He moved to stab General Stadtfeld between the shoulder blades. And he did so when the general turned to the palace, hearing Lady C.C. scream.

Kirito immediately saw a variety of debuffs take effect from the surprise attack as Kallen fell onto the ground, fury frozen on her face. Reequipping his two swords, Kirito began to slice Kallen up. Orange virtual gashes appeared all over her as she continued to take damage from Kirito. Sensing the attack on General Stadtfeld, the yellow cursors over the Geass soldiers immediately changed to red, labelling them no longer as NPCs but monsters. Around him, the Divine Dragon Alliance and other members of the Raid Group engaged in combat with the registered enemies, who were unorganized without the orders of their general.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seira Palace, Heathcliff approached the stunned C.C. with his Liberator drawn. Suzaku disengaged from Asuna and immediately moved to defend Lady C.C..

"Suzaku!" Suzaku glanced at the furious C.C. who laid helplessly on the marble floor. "Get the Emperor's Soul to the Emperor!"

"But-"

"Now! Don't worry about me!" Suzaku dashed to where the Emperor's Soul was, a few feet from the paralyzed woman. Mid-stride, he grabbed the Emperor's Soul and began to climb the staircase to the top floor.

"Asuna, stop him!" Heathcliff commanded. She nodded and gave chase. Confidence coursed through her because she was a few levels higher than the fleeing Knight of the Round. Heathcliff watched as his vice-commander disappeared around a turn of the staircase. He turned to the paralyzed field boss. She was a higher level than what Kirito informed of, but no matter. Raising his blade, Heathcliff spotted C.C.'s hands glowing green.

"Ek Curea." The debuff icon was removed from the red cursor above Lady C.C. as she pushed herself off her knees.

Heathcliff readied his Liberator for battle. Fuurinkazan and Knights of the Blood got behind him, having defeated the Geass soldiers.

C.C. raised her arm at them. "Bik Erea Inferna." A white hot red ball appeared in her palm and exploded, releasing a beam of fire towards them.

Outside the palace, the entrance exploded and out came scorched members of KoB and WWFM. Getting up, Heathcliff readied his shield but was blasted away by another Inferna. Out of the destroyed entrance of the palace, C.C. emerged. A green aura engulfed her as she levitated out. Seeing the green field boss attacking, Kirito began to frantically attack the one before him with increased vigor. But, before he could finish off Kallen, an Inferna struck him and launched him into Heathcliff who was just getting up.

Seeing the remaining Geass soldiers battered, C.C. lifted both hands into the air. "Oss Restore." In Klein's display, the HP of all the soldiers was healed to full. This was bad, and all the clearers knew it. A few more things didn't help. The Geass Army was pouring into the courtyard. What the monsters made up for quality was quantity. Even with their high stats, the clearers were having a tough time taking on 5 monsters at the same time. The level 168 Lady C.C. used her magic without end, blasting both the Raid Party and her own soldiers.

The level 170 Kirito dodged another wall of flame and slashed at a level 155 Geass soldier. With a scream, it shattered into colorful polygons. Diving out of the way again, Kirito bumped into Klein who was fighting 7 Geass soldiers. Back to back, the two top-level clearers fought for their lives.

"Klein! Have you seen Asuna!?" Kirito used Vertical Arc on another monster, carving it into 2 clean pieces before it exploded into polygons.

"I haven't seen her since Heathcliff ordered her to chase Suzaku." Klein dodged a spear jab. He grabbed the handle and tugged, pulling the Geass lancer to him. With a swipe of his katana, its head was lopped off.

"You mean she is in Seira Palace!? Alone!?" Panic appeared on Kirito's face as he jumped over the shoulder of a charging guard. He landed behind the guard and performed a Horizontal Square. With a staggered spin, the guard shattered.

Sweat trickled down Klein's face. "Uh. Yes." They were back to back again. Kirito frantically looked at the entrance of Palace Seira. In front of the incinerated entrance was the equally fiery Lady C.C.. She was still blasting and healing. To her side was the Knights of the Round attending to General Stadtfeld, her blue eyes locked on Kirito's black ones with death in them. Even, Arthur was engaged in the action as he chased away clearers trying to challenge Lady C.C.. What should he do?

* * *

C.C. had a head-splitting migraine as she used another Inferna, a headache from all the spells she was using and from the current circumstance. There was only one explanation for the clearers attacking them. She and Kallen were field bosses, and Lelouch is the floor boss. Not only did God fail to mention this but also makes their goal a whole lot harder to achieve. How can they negotiate with the clearers in these circumstances?

"Hurry up with the healing!" Kallen shouted to her Knights of the Round who were healing her at a slow pace. To say the redhead was furious was an understatement. She too understood what this attack meant.

"You are ready, general." A knight uttered.

"About time!" Dusting off her armor, Kallen drew her Maser Vibration from its scabbard and tossed the scabbard away. The meter-long silver katana whined as it began to oscillate rapidly and heat up, the metal turning into a deep scarlet. She gave it an experimental swing. The air hissed from the hot blade.

"Wait, Kallen." Kallen turned to C.C.. "Do not kill any of them. We must try to negotiate still. It is what Lelouch would want."

Kallen's eyes darkened. "I know." She jumped into the fray. The Knights of the Round moved to follow.

"Wait, Gottwald." A knight with orange stripes stopped. "Protect me." C.C. unleashed another series of Inferna attacks.

"At once, Lady C.C.!" The orange knight took up a position beside C.C. with his Siegfried's Tsuojes, 4 humongous black lances floating around him and 1 in his hand.

* * *

Asuna climbed another flight of stairs in pursuit of Suzaku who sent many soldiers to slow her down. Fortunately for her, they were not difficult to defeat. She soon heard the haggard pants of a fleeing knight and increased her pace.

"Stupid stairs." Suzaku glanced behind and saw Asuna catching up to him. With a last burst of speed, he pushed through the white curtain and entered the throne room. His legs burning, he stumbled into the center before collapsing just as Asuna entered the room. "Guards! Stop her!" He willed himself off the ground and began to climb the stairs to the Emperor's bedroom.

4 level 158 Geass Palace Guards appeared and charged Asuna. Back flipping, Asuna dodged a halberd strike as it cut away a few strands of her hair, they faded away in a display of pixels. Stepping back, she gave herself some room and broke into a dash toward the first assailant. "Flashing Penetrator!" Asuna's Lambent Light drilled through its target. As she sped past, a sonic boom knocked 2 guards off their feet. The last guard received the brunt of Asuna' momentum as her boots collided with its chest armor. The guard and Asuna crashed through the throne and into the wall behind it. Out of the dust cloud, Asuna launched herself at the remaining 2 guards who were recovering. "Linear! Linear! Linear!" The three twisting thrusts dispatched 1 guard. Asuna moved to finish off the last guard who raised its halberd in a defensive stance. Asuna thrusted but was parried. Asuna smirked as she leaped into the air. Balancing on the halberd's staff, Asuna freed her rapier and prepared another Sword Skill to kill the defenseless monster. With a roar, the guard flipped its halberd up, launching Asuna into the air. "Linear!" The attack struck the guard in its arm. Halberd dropped, the monster watched Asuna launch her finishing attack. "Star Splash!" A moment later she stood in the center of the room.

The 4 defeated monsters exploded into polygons, and Asuna watched her EXP meter fill up. With rapier still drawn, she quickly scaled the stairs leading to the Emperor's bedroom. She pushed through the curtain.

"Yah!" Asuna rolled and avoided Suzaku's downward slash, his sword buried into the marble floor. Suzaku's sword was strange to saw the least. The half-circle hilt had two white outstretched wings, a square dark amethyst imbedded in the center. The handle was wrapped in royal purple leather. The blade itself had 3 dark emerald 'eyes' in it. The bottom half of the blade was purple whereas the other half was pure gold. To top it off, it was a staggering 1 meter in length.

With incredible strength, he yanked it out, and the two warriors circled one another, each daring the other to strike first. Their steps clicked against the marble as the seconds rolled past. Suzaku turned and, with the Emperor's Soul in hand, moved to return it. At that moment, Asuna launched her attack and pierced his side. Asuna watched his HP decrease as he staggered back. Now, Asuna stood between the Emperor's servant and his Emperor.

"Give me the Emperor's Soul." Asuna commanded, a foot firmly in front of the other. Suzaku's forest green eyes darted around in search of an opening. Seeing none, the knight resigned himself to Lady C.C.'s order: get the Emperor's Soul to the Emperor. He must carry out the order at all costs, his loyalty demanded it. Lady C.C. dubbed him the Emperor's Sword, and a sword he will be.

"YAH!" He charged with all his weight forward. As he saw Asuna pull her Lambent Light back for a thrust, he smashed his boots into marble and leaned back, narrowly avoiding the thin blade that nearly poked out his eye. With all his weight on his back foot, he slid until he was underneath Asuna. Dread creeped its way onto her face.

"What?" She whispered as Suzaku pulled his own sword back. Mustering as much power as possible, Suzaku propelled the Emperor's Sword towards Asuna's chest. In slow motion, Asuna watched the blade piece her light armor and felt it go through her body, its gold tip exiting her back. With a grunt, Suzaku heaved his sword up, and, impaled, Asuna slid down the blade. Suzaku swiped his blade horizontally. Asuna lost her grip of her rapier as she flew into one of the bedroom's walls.

"Kah!" The wall around her cracked, forming a crater. She collapsed onto the floor with a thud. Her interface notified her of the two debuffs applied to her, Stun and Fumble. Asuna also noticed how in those seconds she lost half her health. Suzaku spared her a glance before approaching the Emperor. Unable to heal herself, Asuna watched helplessly as Suzaku sheathed his sword and bowed in front of the canopy bed. The Emperor's Soul floated out of Suzaku's outstretched hands. With a life of its own, it excitedly blew through the veils, and the Emperor's chest glowed as it received it.

A shockwave rocked the room. While Suzaku remained rooted to the ground, the force threw Asuna off the floor.

"No! No! No! No!" Tears filled Asuna' fearful face as she plummeted to the battle below.

* * *

Moments before the explosion, Kirito and Klein moved to clear a way into Seira Palace, but Kallen intercepted them. Sparks flew as Kallen's Maser Vibration clashed with Kirito's Elucidator and Dark Repulsor. Kirito pushed against Kallen hard and broke her guard. Without sparing her a glance, Kirito rushed past her towards Lady C.C..

"Get back here!" Kallen gave chase but was stopped by a katana yielded by a familiar man with red hair.

He took a battle pose that showed off his physique. "My name is Klein! And I will be your opponent!" He gave Kallen a wink.

"Don't wink at me!" Kallen swung at Klein's head but was blocked. He gave her a cheeky grin.

"You know. I can take you to a nice restaurant down at Floor 56. Don't want any hard feelings after I beat you."

"Not," Kallen sliced at Klein's abdomen, "interested!" Kallen was smoldering, absolutely shaking in anger at this guy's advances. What would Lelouch think? That's right! What WOULD Lelouch think? She can't let this guy off without a thorough beating.

"Catch me if you can!" Klein shouted before dashing away, grin still plastered to his face.

"You are a dead man! I'm going to wipe that grin off your ugly face!" Her pride wounded, Kallen gave chase, forgetting about Kirito entirely.

* * *

"Hiyaa!" Kirito pulled his two sword back in a surprise airborne attack on Lady C.C.. Even though she was caught in the middle of a spell, no fear graced her face at the sight of the Black Swordsman. Clang! A brute force knocked Kirito out of his trajectory, sending him flying off. Kirito faced his new challenger.

The challenger had a strange wing-like orange headpiece where his left eye should be. Kirito's enemy with well-combed turquoise hair and orange eye pointed his gigantic conical lance at Kirito. "Get away from Lady C.C.! Take this! The storm of my loyalty!" Gottwald unleashed a flurry of attacks from his 4 other large conical-shaped lances, forcing Kirito to retreat from his target.

"You seem to be a worthy opponent since it appears you are the only one capable of using 2 weapons at the same time. What is your name?" The orange Knight of the Round regally approached Kirito.

"Kirito. Enough chit-chat, I got places to be, orange freak!" Kirito lunged at the orange man.

Gottwald's one orange eye narrowed as he protected himself from Kirito's vicious attacks. "Orange, you say." Jeremiah chuckled to himself. "That's the name of my loyalty! Memorize my name, Jeremiah Gottwald! Commit it to memory because that's the memorable name of the man who will defeat you!" His 4 Siegfried's Tsuojes flew to skewer Kirito.

"Gr!" Kirito deflected one of the lances but was nipped by the other 3. The physical power behind the lances was jarring. Seeing Gottwald without his other 4 lances floating around him, Kirito seized the opportunity and launched his attack. With a flick of his fingers, he threw 3 Throwing Picks at Jeremiah who blocked them, each snapping against the tough metal surface of his conical lance.

Gottwald unprepared, Kirito shouted, "Starburst Stream!"

Gottwald gawked at the Black Swordsman who rushed him, swords charged with the Sword Skill. "Gwa!" In a blizzard of blue flashes, the 16-hit Sword Skill devastated Gottwald's HP. Kirito grinned at his handiwork, the orange knight having a quarter of his max HP left. Hundreds of orange gashes dotted Gottwald. On his knees, Gottwald leaned on his lance for support. For Kirito, it was time to finish off the Knight of the Round.

"Vorpal Strike!" As the Elucidator travelled to end him, Gottwald grinned, turning his single eye to the skies. Following his gaze, Kirito cursed. From the sky, Gottwald's 4 lances barreled to Kirito and successfully interrupted the Sword Skill. One went through Kirito's right arm and buried itself into the ground while the other 3 struck around him, effectively limiting his movement.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gottwald pushed himself off his weapon and began to stroll to Kirito who struggled to find an escape. "Jeremiah Gottwald cannot be easily defeated! Your power is nothing before my loyalty! Prepare yourself, Kirito!"

"No! Kirito!" Klein pushed his way through the battle towards his trapped friend.

"I'm not done with you!" Kallen pursued Klein.

Boom! The battle stopped as all combatants looked up Seira Palace and saw the top floor explode. Lady C.C. and General Stadtfeld looked up with shock, fearing the worse had happened. Shaking violently, Gottwald despairingly collapsed onto the ground and clutched his head in a desperate attempt to calm himself from thinking that his Emperor died.

"Lelouch!" Kallen pushed past everyone and was just about to enter Seira Palace until a voice stopped her.

"Hold your position, Kallen." Turning her head ominously slowly to C.C., Kallen gave C.C. a bruising stare, a dark look in her eyes. C.C.'s own gold eyes possessed a cold threatening look. Pausing between each word, C.C. ordered, "Hold your position."

"Tch!" Kallen walked to C.C.'s side.

"Look!" A voice shouted, and all eyes returned to the sky. They faintly made out a form falling towards them. It was thin, distinctly feminine. Its light armor was red and white.

Kirito recognized the falling girl immediately. "ASUNA!" Kirito struggled to escape Gottwald's lances in the hopes of possibly catching his falling wife, but the weapons refused to budge. All the clearers watched in silent horror as her form approached the ground while listening to her screams.

"KIRITO! I LOVE YOU!" Asuna managed to let out before closing her eyes and prepared to allow the darkness to consume her.

"NO!" She heard her husband scream. The cold feeling of death never came. Did he somehow save her? Slowly opening one hazel eye, she found herself 5 feet above the courtyard, a green aura surrounded her. Renewed tears flowed from the edges of her eyes because of the terrifying experience, her closest encounter to death yet. Looking around her, she saw Kirito's relieved look, but terror soon crept onto his face. Directing her eyes at her husband's focus, she found Lady C.C. with an outstretched arm, her hand glowing in the same green hue of the aura currently keeping her aloft. Her enemy had saved her, but for what purpose?

"Let her go!" Kirito shouted. Lady C.C. spared a disinterested look at him before turning to her prisoner. Clearers moved to save the sub-commander of KoB but were stopped by a wall of Geass soldiers who had regrouped during the event.

The battle paused. Cut off from Kirito and Asuna, the clearers faced a fresh new section of the Geass Army.

"Let her go!" Kirito repeated in the ensuing silence.

Rising from the ground, Gottwald grabbed his forgotten Siegfried's Tsouj. "You will pay for killing my Emperor with your life." Time seemed to flow slowly as Gottwald's lance inched towards the trapped Kirito.

"Kirito!" Klein shouted, breaking from the clearers, and charged towards his friend, ignoring the bristling black mass of spears and swords before him.

"Kirito!" Silica cried out and followed Klein.

Heathcliff remained silent as he pulled out a special interface without anyone noticing.

"KIRITO!" Asuna screamed, fighting to free herself from C.C.'s magical grasp.

"Stop, Gottwald." A calm voice commanded. Siegfried's Tsouj halted, its tip pricking at Kirito's throat. Kirito let out the breath he did not know he was holding. Gottwald turned to the person who dared command him, a Knight of the Round, to stop. It was General Stadtfeld. Reluctantly, he lowered his weapon. "Release him." He followed her order. As soon as he was released, Kirito rushed to Lady C.C. who was setting Asuna down with his swords ready to fight. Klein bursted through the Geass Army soldiers at that same moment and proceeded to join the Black Swordsman in his solo attack on a field boss.

However, the sight of General Stadtfeld's Maser Vibration pressed against Asuna's throat easily stopped them. She screamed, arching her head away from the extreme heat of the field boss' blade. "Not one more step." The Geass Army's general ordered the two clearers.

Lady C.C. bent down to Asuna. C.C. grabbed Asuna's chin and forced her to look into C.C.'s intimidating gold eyes. "You better wish the Emperor lives." Kirito was seething from the touch, his hands itching to tear the green witch apart. "Leave this place, Kirito, and she will live." A thin smile graced C.C.'s perfect face.

"How do I know you won't just kill Asuna?"

"You can't. We are A.I. after all, programmed by Kayaba. That is what you told us. Who knows what he wants us to do?"

Kirito gritted his teeth.

"Oh, we also have your other friend, too." C.C.'s smile evolved into a smirk, a smirk only worn by those who hold all the cards. Other friend? Kirito searched the crowd. Klein was obviously fine, but where was Silica? Silica!

A toothy roar took Kirito's attention. On top of Silica, white claws extended, Arthur pressed his paw against her throat. "Kirito." Silica quivered in terror underneath the cat as Pina lied to the side injured.

"What will you ever do," C.C. paused with a hand on Asuna's cheek, "hero?" C.C. casted a withering look at the Black Swordsman, her tone mocking.

"I'll be fine, Kirito. Get everyone out of here." Asuna whispered to him.

"Yes. Listen to her, Kirito." C.C. encouraged, her voice low and soft like an evil spirit that whispers into people's ears.

"I don't want to kill her." General Stadtfeld muttered.

Kirito readied himself to free Asuna but was stopped by a commanding voice from the clearers. "Kirito, stop." Heathcliff commanded after stealthily removing the special interface.

"But-"

"I know, Kirito. But, look around you." Kirito looked around. The members of the Raid Group were exhausted from the drawn out battle, and each person's HP was in the red or nearing red zones. "The Raid Group is no condition to assist you if you continue the battle. We should withdraw and return stronger."

"Are you telling me to abandon her!?" Kirito pointed his Dark Repulsor at Asuna's quivering form, his hands shaking from anxiety.

Heathcliff closed his eyes and calmly replied to the emotionally-charged boy, "No that is not what I am telling you. I don't like it, leaving Asuna and the other girl, but we must retreat. We stand no chance if the battle continues."

"She is your sub-commander!"

"I know!"

* * *

C.C.'s eyes bounced between the two arguing lead clearers, clearly deriving amusement from the scene. Kallen on the other hand was popping a vein. She finally had enough. "You better make your decision in 10 seconds or else I'm ordering my men to attack." The Geass soldiers responded by unsheathing their swords and lowering their spears. The clearers heard the pull of bowstrings above them. Turning their heads, they saw Geass archers with bows drawn.

"10." Kallen began. "9."

Klein ran up to Kirito and became to tug at his shoulder. "Kirito, I don't like it, but we have to go!"

"8."

Kirito shrugged off Klein's hand. He began to slowly walk towards Asuna.

"7." Kallen tightened her grip on his Maser Vibration. "6."

Kirito continued to inch closer.

"5. 4." The Knights of the Round readied their weapons while C.C. remained beside Asuna, not bothering to conjure up another spell.

"3."

Kirito raised his blades ready to strike.

"2."

Heathcliff nodded to his guild members, and 2 men rushed forward. They locked their arms around Kirito and dragged him away. The Geass army parted to allow them through

"Let me go! Let me go! ASUNA! Heathcliff, I'll kill you!" Kirito fought the 2 KoB members as they dragged him back to their ranks.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried quietly. Silica remained fearfully silent while she watched Kirito disappear behind the retreating Raid Group.

C.C. smiled sweetly and playfully waved at Kirito who sent her death glares.

"We are leaving." Heathcliff stated.

Lady C.C. stood up. "Good bye. Your subordinates will be cared for properly. You will be hearing from us soon. Hopefully, next time, we can negotiate properly." Heathcliff nodded and left with Kirito in tow.

 **The next time I update is unknown. I only write when school is on break, so the next update might be during spring break. No promises. I hope everyone has a great 2016!**


End file.
